It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Flowerstar
Summary: Mario and party face Count Bleck at his castle and stop him from destoying all the worlds. While inside the castle, both Count Bleck and Tippi both sang a song together even though they were in separate areas. SPM Songfic Count Bleck x Tippi


Disclaimer: I don't own _Super Paper Mario_, the characters and places like Castle Bleck. They belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. I also don't own the song _"It's All Coming Back To Me Now"_. It's by **Meatloaf **and **Marion Raven** or anyone who done this song before them like for instance, **Céline Dion**.

Author's Note: I decided to do another songfic. What made me get inspired to do these again is watching this sweet and very tear jerking tribute to **Blumiere** and **Timpani** or **Count Bleck** and **Tippi** called _"It's All Coming Back To Me Now"_. By hearing the music and the song, I could tell that **Meatloaf** and **Marion Raven** sung this. I think this song fits pretty well with **Blumiere** and **Timpani**, not to mention their relationship, don't you think? So I decided to do this, the main couple will actually be singing the song. Anyhoo, I'm starting to become a fan of this couple. I like star-crossed relationships and couples, ending up having a nice ending. Besides, I already support another star-crossed couple which is **Jake** and **Rose** from _American Dragon: Jake Long_. I hope you love the songfic, it's dedicated to fans of **Blumiere**/**Count Bleck** x **Timpani**/**Tippi**, especially myself. By the by, here are some important notes: **This songfic takes place during the game right before Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Tippi and the Pixls fight Count Bleck. Apparently, it's either at the start of Chapter 8 or during this chapter. **

_**SPOILERS AHEAD!! **__**If you haven't played Super Paper Mario or you haven't even gotten up to the final chapter, then don't bother reading this but unless you like spoilers, go ahead and read this songfic.**_

**Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser and the Pixls won't have a dialogue in this songfic because they are not the main characters. They are there since they were in the game. Only, Count Bleck and Tippi will speak in some parts of this fic because they star in this songfic. But Dimentio is only there at the start to speak only one dialogue to the Count and he won't appear for the rest of the story.

* * *

**

It's All Coming Back To Me Now

In a massive pitch-black room at Castle Bleck, the room is known as the main hall. There are a lot of grid-like, small white rectangular platforms here and there, even one near the door. There are loads of different sizes from the biggest to the smallest and colours of gothic style patterns dotted everywhere, some are close to the platforms or behind them. The colours in the patterns are yellow, fuchsia, light green, dark green, dark blue and so on. The patterns were in full detail and there was a tall, large black and white door which was located on the far left side of the room. Around the white frames of the door was an unusual black dotty pattern. Both sides of the door are black, including the little circle at the middle. It could be the handle and the whole door is in a shape of an arch.

Count Bleck was standing on the topmost platform at the centre of the room, holding his blue diamond-shaped staff in his white gloved hand. Dimentio stood on the left platform, next to the Count. He has a smile on his face and they were in the room alone.

"Count, I've been meaning to ask you this; does the name 'Blumiere' rings a bell to you?" Dimentio asked. He snapped his fingers once he said Count Bleck's past name.

A moment of silence was then suddenly brought into the room. Dimentio was blinking his eyes and was staring at the Count, waiting for an answer whilst Bleck was adjusting his white top hat and making sure his monocle has been put in the right place by moving it a little. He abruptly cleared his throat and faced the jester.

"Just leave me alone, Dimentio. Count Bleck needs to think about this on his own." Count Bleck finally said.

Dimentio did a brief bow by putting his black gloved hand on his chest and bent down, a little and immediately raised up his face. He slyly grinned and gazed at Bleck. "As you wish my Count, I'll leave you to your thinking but for now, Ciao!"

He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, a box appeared around the mysterious jester and was disappeared instantly, leaving the Count all alone. Another moment of peace was again brought into this room. Count Bleck immediately replied to himself, "So, it is true. Timpani or rather this pixelated butterfly is out there somewhere with this hero and is coming here to stop me, mused Count Bleck. Very well, Count Bleck will fight them when they arrive. But still, I wonder how she is doing."

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere**:

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window

* * *

_

Meanwhile inside Castle Bleck; Mario, Tippi, Peach, Bowser, Luigi and the rest of the Pixls were on their way to the front door of the castle. The sky was incredibly black, filled with the darkest purples the gang has ever seen. The castle was pretty massive and creepy looking. It has a lot of pointed roofs everywhere above. The colours of it were mainly black and white. The path was also the same colour with a few bits of white on the ground. There are plenty of lanterns in a variety of sizes from the tallest to the shortest. The lanterns are black and a bright dim white light coming from the top of the lanterns. They seemed to be in a gothic style.

The team stared up at the castle which wasn't very far from them. Peach opened her mouth in a surprised way and stared at it while sapphire, beautiful eyes went wide instantly, Luigi had on the same face as the princess and opened his mouth, about to say something but couldn't, Bowser crossed his arms and had on a not impressed face; his eyes were half closed and looked at the castle, the pixls were speechless but gawp at the castle and Mario and Tippi had on a determined face. Mario was thinking about how are they going to stop Count Bleck, save all the worlds and getting out of the castle in one piece. Tippi was thinking about why her love was doing such a horrible thing, why her previous love doesn't care about the worlds and all existence and how is she going to stop Count Bleck without hurting him.

"So, Blumiere is here. But where is he in this castle? I really need to talk to him about all the evil things he's been doing and why he's doing this. I hope we're not too late to stop all the worlds from getting destroyed. Blumiere… my love, Blumiere… why, oh, why do you have to do—" Tippi said to herself but then was cut off when she remembered about the mission to stop Count Bleck and turned back to her friends. "… um, never mind. Should we get going and stop him?"

What she got for a reply was a nod from Mario and the gang. Mario ran ahead and Tippi quickly flew after him, along with the pixls. Peach and Luigi sprinted after them. Peach was using both of her white, delicate gloved hands and pulled her dress up high so she doesn't fall over while running and Luigi was dashing in his usual way of running. Bowser just simply stomped the ground loudly as fast as he could to catch up with the crew since he's so slow. Noisily sounds were coming from his bare inhuman feet.

Unknown to the party, Tippi began to sing.

**Tippi**/**Timpani**:

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever

* * *

_

Back in the main hall, Count Bleck was still singing as he stood still on the same platform while Tippi sung along with him outside the castle, floating or flying after the hero of the Light Prognosticus. They both never knew that they were singing together but at separate places, further away from each other.

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere** and **Tippi**/**Timpani**:

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I have ever made

* * *

_

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere**:

_But when you touch me like this (touch me like this)_

_And you hold me like that (hold me like that)_

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this (touch you like this)_

_And I hold you like that (hold you like that)_

_It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now

* * *

_

Mario and the gang hurried to the door and the red-clad plumber used both of his gloved hands and slowly pushed the door open. Mario entered the room first, along with the party.

It is pretty similar to any other doors inside. But this one was incredibly tall and huge. It is in a shape of an arch and both sides of the door were black, even the middle of it. On the semi-black arches on the door was a white crack-like design engraved on it. An awkward white zigzag outline inside a black border pattern was around the door. The middle of it has 2 black semi-circles with a black outline round it and a similar zigzag pattern around the black outline.

There are batches of dangling lanterns with flames in them here and there. About 2 of them were hanging on each side of the front door. Only 1 is dangling from the ceiling near the door on the far side of the first corridor.

Loads of different sizes of arched windows can be seen everywhere next to the lanterns. Since all the rooms and corridors seemed to be the same, going through the castle can be a doozy for the group. Going through the castle won't be so easy since there may be tons of tricks, traps and enemies awaiting them at every turn. Despite all of the unpleasant things that may happen to them, they always stick together like a team and help one another whenever dire trouble arises. Tippi carried on with her singing while everyone else was heading to the next door.

**Tippi**/**Timpani**:

_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now

* * *

_

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere**:

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow—baby, baby!_

_If I kiss you like this (kiss you like this)_

_And if you whisper like that (whisper like that)_

_It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this (if you want me like this)_

_And if you need me like that (if you need me like that)_

_It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now..._

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!_

_But if I touch you like this (touch you like this)_

_And if you kiss me like that (kiss me like that)_

_It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this (touch me like this)_

_And if I kiss you like that (kiss you like that)_

_It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me now

* * *

_

Mario pressed hand onto the surface of the door which is smaller than the first door of the castle they encountered. It is in the same shape as the big one and has the similar pattern dotted around it, along with 2 black semi-arches on both sides of the door. Another identical pattern was around the middle which is a small black circle.

The door slowly open and a creak can be heard which could give anybody a shiver or a shudder. Mario forges ahead and Tippi flutters her wings speedily and flew after him. The pixls float rapidly in hot pursuit, Peach and Luigi were running behind them in their own way and Bowser was treading heavily using his feet since they were very heavy and huge. He tried his hardest to keep up with the daring group.

The castle sometimes rumbles very violently like an earthquake every now and then at random times which gives Mario and friends quite a shock and surprises them unexpectedly which means that the end is getting near for all the worlds and time is running out. The rumbles get intense, the further and further the gang goes through the bleak, dark, dim looming castle.

A lot of fighting against minor, powerful enemies, going through puzzles, tricks, traps and doing platform skills were done through the castle, as well as finding keys and helpful items in rooms and corridors which allows them to open doors and help them during the gruelling, agonizing trek to attack Count Bleck.

At times, the gang faces an enemy like O'Chunks, Mimi or Dimentio and either Peach, Bowser or Luigi fought valiantly using all the strength and skills. Sometimes, they use their heads to think of a strategy to defeat him or her.

But at the end of a battle, Peach, Luigi or Bowser sacrifices themselves to save an enemy since their hearts were so pure and they never turn their back on someone who needs their help or who is in trouble. Unfortunately, the rest of the group have no choice but to leave the room, leaving that member behind otherwise the remainder of the team will die along with the member.

One by one, Peach, Luigi and Bowser were gone because of their sacrifice. Only, Mario, Tippi and the Pixls were left as they were getting close to where their arch-foe waits for them. They were travelling through the Castle Bleck Inner Sanctum which is another part of the castle. The Void is getting larger and larger by the minute as it is slowly grows to its mature state. As they go further into the darkness and gloom of the castle, they sometimes feel powerful rumbles.

**Tippi**/**Timpani**:

_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now

* * *

_

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere**:

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again but they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow—baby, baby, baby!

* * *

_

More and more different sizes of arched windows can be seen through a lot of corridors, including lots of various white lighting near the windows. Flames were burning on the white rectangular platform of the lightings. They were in a gothic style and were in heaps of different sizes from the shortest to the tallest. Just like in the previous rooms and hallways, the walls were black as well as the floor. There were white outlines around the standing lightings and one along the floor. The flames gave off a bright, glowing light whenever Mario, Tippi and the pixls went past them.

They were halfway through the sanctum to the door which is exactly the same as the rest of the doors. Without hesitation, Mario pushed the door open like he usually does and the same creaking, eerie nerve-racking sound was heard from it.

They are now at a brand-new cavernous room filled with numerous moving platforms which move up and down. They come in an assortment of sizes which were short, tall, thin, wide and so on. On the walls were a lot of different sizes of gothic-style, white symmetrical patterns or designs which have many tiny and enormous different types of shapes inside them, everywhere. Some of them were near both doors on both sides of the room and a few were near the dangling blazing lightings but they were slightly different from previous ones. Most of them were hanging from the dull, pitch-black ceiling and were above or below a few platforms. Near the next door on the highest platform was another of those ceiling lightings and one above the door.

Mario had on a serious face and was determined to go forward while Tippi and the pixls followed him. He ran to the wall and ran as fast as he could. He leaped over the empty space between the door and the platforms. Luckily, he landed gently on the surface of the tall, narrow platform with ease, which was towering over the shortest platform. From this platform, he began jumping platform to platform with perfect timing and sound judgement to get to the other side. It's going to be really exhausting for the plucky plumber and his pals. He's now only halfway through the room, continuing with his hopping.

* * *

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere**:

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again but they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow—baby, baby, baby!

* * *

_

Eventually, Mario hopped onto the highest platform but it's pretty different from the rest. This one was wider and the tallest out of all of the platforms. He walked over to the door, while Tippi and the pixls flew behind him. He shoved it open and entered through to the next room.

The room is just like the previous room but with a few differences. Inside were the same designs on the walls, the usual colour of the wall, ceiling, identical flaming lighting and everything was outlined in black and white. There was a platform at the middle of the room but it is slightly taller than the one Mario stood on. Instead of moving platforms, there were small moving platforms which are in a shape of a rectangle and shift like conveyor belts. They go up and down at a fast or slow pace. Once again, the nearly mute plumber must use his wits and time his jumps perfectly to get to the opposite side.

"We're getting close to Blumiere… um, I mean Count Bleck. We must keep going and never give up if we want to save the worlds from getting obliterated. I just hope that we'll see our friends again." Tippi said to Mario and the pixls.

The heroic plumber nodded, understanding what she meant. He looked closely at the directions the platforms are travelling and attempted to jump once it was at Mario's reach. He leaped off the platform he's standing on and landed gently on the next one. He continued to jump from platform to platform yet again, once they come into contact with him and he gone past the centre platform. It will take a while for the gang to arrive at the door on the far side.

* * *

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere**:

_When you touch me like this (touch me like this)_

_And when you hold me like that (hold me like that)_

_It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this (see me like this)_

_And when I see you like that (see you like that)_

_Then we see what we want to see—all coming back to me

* * *

_

Finally, when the platform rises up near to the last platform, the Italian plumber leaped off it and landed on the platform close to him. It is similar to the preceding platform from the first platform-filled room. He thrust the door open as usual and gone ahead into the next area of the castle.

The pixls pursued him from behind. The room they come upon turns out to be one lengthier corridor filled with the same things from the first hallway at the far beginning of the inner sanctum. The customary tall and short fire lightings, arched windows, same-old black wall, floor, ceiling and an additional black door which lies ahead. Every corridor is exactly the same in the castle. But there are a huge number of deadly enemies lurking in the darkness, waiting to attack.

Mario and the pixls fought them really hard but the enemies were no match for the squad. They were victorious after defeating them in a few minutes or seconds. It's a good thing that they can overcome anything, all they need to do is trust and help one another, use their heads to figure out their weak spots and use their strength, not to mention their spirit of not giving up when times are bad. They proceeded through the nearly endless hallway until they are at the door.

* * *

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere**:

_The flesh and the fantasies—all coming back to me_

_I can barley recall, but it's all coming back to me now...

* * *

_

For what seemed like hours, at last they were getting nearer to the door. They were in front of it and as usual, Mario pushed the door wide open and ran through. Tippi and the pixls go behind him like always.

They were now in a new hallway which is in fact a puzzle. There is a long sequence of parallel corridors and there is a mixture of the tall and little lightings which are the same as the ones in the corridor from before, between the arched doorways but they were closed. A few weren't and there are no flames on the lamps.

Unfortunately, this tricky puzzle requires the ability to flip back and forth from 2-D to 3-D. So, the plumber used his aptitude to his advantage and went through many doorways using the power of inter-dimensional travel to find a way out of this corridor. Along the way, he and his pixl pals confronted a ton of ferocious foes. They lie in wait in the gloominess at certain parts in the room. Once more, the party vanquished them in mere seconds or minutes because the foes were fairly difficult to beat since they have a little higher attack points and HP, including defence perhaps. The group figured out their weak points and defeated them using the strength, items and wits they have.

They sustained on forward as they searched for a door. It will take a while for them to find it and exit the corridor.

* * *

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere**:

_If you forgive me all this (forgive me all this)_

_If I forgive you all that (forgive you all that)_

_We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now

* * *

_

Ultimately, they found the door and approached it. Mario shoved it wide open again which made it gradually open and gave off an uncanny creak. Mostly, all the doors in the castle normally have that kind of sound which sometimes gives the group the uninviting and unpleasant chills. Mario and his crew advanced through to a new corridor which is unluckily the same as before. Really, it is the second part of the puzzle.

It has the parallel scenery of the hall and there isn't much to see except there are additional heaps of adversaries waiting for the gang. For the second time for the puzzle, the plumber lifts both of his gloved, white hands in the air and a white outlined box materialized around him and he flipped the room to 3-D, as well as himself and the squad. They tried their best to go further faster so they won't be too late to stop the Count and rescue the worlds from being wiped out by the Void.

During the dash to the way out, they stumble upon many foes skulking in the murkiness. They come in all sorts of shapes and sizes from big, small, tall, short, wide, narrow and so on. They are also in a variety of species, forms and use their own mighty or feeble abilities and attacks against their adversaries. Some of them are stronger or weaker than others. Certain opponents have physically powerful or frail attack powers, high heart points, have defence or no defence at all.

Habitually, Mario and his allies beaten up the enemies without any difficulty and proceeded. During the puzzle, Mario flips between 2-D and 3-D back and forth, frequently like he did in the last corridor while finding the door. It will take them another supplementary hours, minutes or maybe seconds just like back in the most recent hall. In the end, they found the door and came closer to it. Without any hesitant, Mario pushed it harder and it instantly opened. The plumber and his pals moved ahead and came across another part of the puzzle which is literally a vast maze full of doorways.

This area is pretty similar to what was seen earlier in the preceding two hallways except that in each hall the path to the door is always different which makes the puzzle incredibly hard to get through. So, Mario hurried through the time-consuming hall, flipping to and fro from 2-D to 3-D and vice versa, bashing bad guys with the help of the pixls by using their abilities and attacks and a batch of offensive and defensive items, providing him useful and valuable help. Whenever his HP gets decreased, the plumber replenishes them in no time. Mario and the courageous pixls were doing this much often, on their way to the door which would take a lot of time. It's the same size and height as the rest of the doors.

They at last located the door and they came near it. The red-clad plumber thrust it open using his white, gloved hands and made a dash through the entrance to the next room. The pixls tagged along, like they regularly do.

This room isn't like any other room they already seen; it has a long black, dim, murky staircase which goes all the way up to an additional door but this room has the same stuff like the rooms previously. More white, fancy, gothic-like symmetrical patterns were layered on the black, gloomy wall, lots of small, medium and tall white lamps with flames on them, blazing intensively vividly in the darkness which were in a line. Some were between the patterns, a few were placed on the stairs and a small number of them were atop the stairway.

Mario started to sprint up the stairs while the pixls were either floating or fluttering hastily, going after him. Once at the top in a couple of minutes or seconds, they were closer to the door that lies in front of them.

"I sense a powerful presence on the other side of the door. It must be Blumiere, erm… I mean Count Bleck. He seems to be waiting for us patiently to fight him." Tippi told her friends. "Should we go in and stop him?"

Mario immediately nodded as well as the pixls, indicating that they are ready to face the top-hatted antagonist. They cautiously come within reach of the door and Mario shoved it open, as hard as he could by using his podgy, gloved white hands. It opened in an instant and the usual screeching, terrible creak can be heard over again for the final time. The short, chubby plumber, along with his allies entered through, embracing for the exciting, exhilarating, epic showdown of their lives.

Meanwhile on the platform, Count Bleck noticed his adversaries arrive on the battlefield below him once he heard the sound of the door flung open. With a swish of his wand, a white outlined box right away materialized round him and disappeared. He reappeared near Mario, Tippi and the pixls. He paced towards them and Tippi soared forward, getting nearer to the Count. They were getting closer and closer by the minute and faced each other deeply. They opened their mouths and sang their final lines of the song.

**Tippi**/**Timpani**:

_It's all coming back to me now_

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere**:

_We forgive and forget_

**Count Bleck**/**Blumiere** and **Tippi**/**Timpani**:

_And it's all coming back to me now...

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well, what do you think of this songfic? I'm very happy that I finished this before my birthday which is this Saturday. Look on my profile to see what date is my birthday is exactly on. I hope you wish me a happy birthday or write it in your reviews. I'll be turning 18 on that day and I'll be getting _Super Mario Galaxy_ and perhaps another game like for instance, _Mario Party DS_. I love parties, do you? Most of my fics are about parties anyway and I recommend you reviewers and readers to read and review my first story. It's a fantastic classic! _Super Mario Galaxy _actually came out a week before my birthday, so I'm looking forward to play it. :) It's a bit ironic that both _Mario_ games are released one day before my b-day which was _Mario Party DS_ and _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games_. I'm not that keep on getting _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games_ on my b-day 'cause I'm mad for **Mario** but not for **Sonic**, no offence to _Sonic_ fans. You know, I'm getting obsessed over listening to the song, "_It's All Coming Back To Me Now"_ as well as the couple, **Count Bleck**/**Blumiere** and **Tippi**/**Timpani**. It happened to me before when I was obsessed over **Jake** and **Rose** as well as _American Dragon: Jake Long_. I'm still obsessed with them, though. Is it me or there seemed to be more or a few modern star-crossed couples on TV, movies, games and so on, these days? Review away guys and no flames please. I don't accept them.


End file.
